It's Raining
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Hujan adalah tangisan Tuhan ketika salah satu malaikatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dan jatuh ke dunia. Dia bersedih karena satu malaikatnya telah meninggalkan-Nya. Sibum. eL-ch4n is here! Republish fic!


Hanya sebuah ff republish dari author (:

.

.

Title: **It's Raining**

Rated: T

Couple:** Sibum**

Other: Hankyung, Yunho, Jaejoong

Summary: Hujan adalah tangisan Tuhan ketika salah satu malaikatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dan jatuh ke dunia. Dia bersedih karena satu malaikatnya telah meninggalkan-Nya.

.

.

Hi kamu, ya kamu anak muda. Mari masuk, nanti kau kehujanan dan masuk angin.

Siapa namamu nak? Yunho? Nama yang indah, nama yang sangat indah. Ah, hujan semakin deras, ayo masuk sebelum jiwamu tenggelam dalam derasnya hujan.

Sambil menunggu, maukah kau mendengar sebuah kisah? Kau mau? Baguslah. Apakah kau tahu? Ah, tentu tidak, kau tidak tahu, tapi karena itu aku ada bukan? Khekhe. Maaf, maafkan aku, sudah lama sekali orang tidak melewati tempat ini. Terlalu sepi. Ya, terlalu sepi, tidak seperti dulu.

Tahukah kau nak, bahwa dulu tempat ini dipenuhi dengan hamparan rumput hijau dan gedung tempat kau berteduh sekarang adalah sebuah gubuk tua di masa lalu? Malam hari, kau bisa mendengarkan suara jangkrik dengan pemandangan langit penuh bintang, bulan tak sendirian.

Begitu indah. Begitu merdu.

Sayang, itu hanya di masa lalu. Sekarang kau lihat, asap kendaraan di mana-mana dan ah, mengerikan, semuanya mengerikan.

Ini cokelat hangat untukmu nak. Oh ya, sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah, asap kendaraan. Ya, ya, polusi yang membuat dunia ini semakin hancur. Maaf kau pasti sudah bosan mendengar celotehanku bukan? Kita mulai saja ceritanya.

Hari itu juga hujan, sama seperti sekarang. Hujan yang mempertemukan dua makhluk berbeda namun memiliki satu persamaan, mereka sama-sama jatuh cinta.

.

.

**It's Raining**

by eL-ch4n

31.07.2012

.

.

Apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang hal ini? Hujan adalah air mata Tuhan yang tertumpah karena satu malaikatnya harus jatuh ke dunia, kehilangan harapan, tercela dalam dosa. Dia bersedih karena satu malaikatnya harus hilang dalam kegelapan.

Seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di bawah gubuk, berteduh di balik derasnya hujan. Namja tampan itu menikmati suara hujan yang tertangkap inderanya. Matanya terpejam membiarkan indera pendengarannya bekerja. Suara hujan membuat hatinya merasa tenang, seolah setiap masalahnya terhapuskan begitu saja. Dia menikmati bagaimana tetes hujan bertemu dengan rerumputan menciptakan sebuah melodi indah. Ah, rasanya dia bisa tertidur saat ini juga dan melupakan bahwa dia harus pulang dan mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pemilik Choi _Corporation_.

Matanya perlahan terbuka dan sepasang _orbs _miliknya kemudian menatap sesosok namja tengah berdiri di tengah hujan. Namja tampan itu mengamati sosok yang berada di tengah hujan. Seorang namja manis yang memakai kemeja putih polos yang sudah basah karena air hujan. Celana panjang berwarna biru tua yang juga basah sehingga memeluk erat pahanya yang terlihat kecil dan rapuh.

Apa yang membuat dirinya tercengang bukan karena merasa aneh melihat sosok yang berdiri di bawah rintihan hujan, tapi ekspresi dari namja manis itu. Sosok itu tengah menatap ke atas. Karena hujan yang cukup deras, dia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi sosok itu dengan jelas, tapi dari gelagat sosok tersebut dan caranya menatap ke langit, serta lengkungan terbalik membuat dia menangkap bahwa namja manis itu tengah bersedih. Entah karena apa dia tidak tahu.

"Oi! Oi!" serunya di tengah derasnya hujan. Namja manis itu tak bergeming. Merasa aneh, akhirnya pemilik Choi _Corporation_ ini memutuskan untuk nekad menerjang derasnya hujan untuk menghampiri sosok itu.

Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, dia akhirnya bisa melihat bahwa sosok itu begitu manis sesuai perkiraannya. Kulitnya terasa begitu halus dan oh kalau bukan karena dada namja itu yang begitu rata dan sesuatu yang terlihat sedikit menggembung di tengah selangkangan, mungkin dia akan mengira namja itu adalah yeojya. Wajah namja itu mulai memucat. Badan mulai menggigil dan saat namja bermarga Choi ini hendak menyentuhnya, namja itu kehilangan kesadarannya dan pingsan. Beruntung refleks namja bermarga Choi ini begitu cepat hingga dia berhasil menangkap sosok itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Badannya begitu ringan membuat Choi merasa semakin khawatir. Dia menepuk pipi namja manis itu berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa namja itu kembali ke gubuk tadi, menunggu sampai hujan reda.

Entah apa yang terjadi, keajaiban atau kebetulan, hujan berhenti saat itu juga dan Choi tentu saja memanfaatkan ini untuk segera menggunakan motor yang diparkirnya di dekat gubuk dan membawa namja itu ke apartemennya. Ini aneh, mengingat dia adalah orang kaya, dia bisa saja menelepon supirnya untuk membawa mobil dan kemudian mengantarkan namja ini ke rumah sakit sementara dia bisa kembali melanjutkan liburannya, tapi tidak. Dia tidak mau melakukannya. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa ada sebuah ketertarikan.

Tak ada yang tahu, sungguh, bahwa hari berhujan saat itu adalah saat seorang malaikat Tuhan kembali jatuh ke dunia karena dosa, kehilangan kepercayaan. Hari itu adalah pertemuan pertama Sang Malaikat Terbuang, **Kim Kibum**, dan seorang manusia yang percaya, **Choi Siwon**.

.

.

"Awal dari setiap kisah selalu sama. Mereka tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan menanti mereka."

.

.

Siwon akhirnya mengetahui bahwa namja manis yang dia bawa pulang ke apartemennya dan tengah menelan bubur hangat sekarang ini bernama Kibum, lengkapnya Kim Kibum. Setelah pulang ke apartemennya yang sederhana, Siwon segera meletakkan Kibum ke atas ranjangnya. Mengelap cairan yang membasahi wajah Kibum. Dia bahkan sempat merasa malu saat harus mengganti kemeja Kibum yang sudah basah. Rasanya aneh, padahal mereka sama-sama namja, tapi tidak bisa disalahkan juga. Wajah Kibum yang manis membuat orang bisa salah menduga.

Ada satu yang menjadi tanda tanya di kepala Siwon, di punggung Kibum terdapat bekas luka di kedua sisi di bawah pundaknya. Luka yang aneh. Dan ya, Siwon melihat punggung Kibum karena dia juga mengelap badan Kibum supaya tidak terlalu basah. Oh ya, jangan tanyakan bagaimana perjuangan Siwon untuk melepas celana Kibum. Butuh kurang lebih 2 jam untuk bisa menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa melepas pengendalian dirinya.

Biar bagaimanapun Siwon harus mengakui bahwa dia itu _bisex_ yang artinya tidak masalah dengan hubungan hetero maupun sesama jenis. Meskipun dia tahu bahwa ini adalah dosa karena menurut kepercayaannya, hal ini adalah tabu. Tapi, dia tidak merasa ketertarikan terhadap sesamanya sampai saat ini. Ya, Kibum seolah menarik dirinya.

Dia tidak sabar menunggu sampai kelopak mata itu terbuka, bagaimana suara yang akan terucap, semuanya. Choi Siwon adalah orang yang sabar, tapi untuk hal ini rasanya semua kesabarannya meluap seketika. Sembari menunggu, Siwon memutuskan untuk membuat bubur hangat yang sekarang sedang dimakan oleh Kibum setelah bujukan yang lama dari Siwon. Dan tidak mudah juga bagi Siwon untuk mendapatkan nama Kibum. Butuh sedikit rengekan dan bujukan bahwa karena dia sudah mengantar Kibum dan menolong namja itu, setidaknya dia boleh tahu nama dari Kibum.

Mangkok bubur yang kosong diambil Siwon dengan segera dan diletakkan pada meja yang terdapat di samping tempat tidur. Sesaat tangan mereka bersentuhan dan Siwon kembali dapat merasakan kulit halus yang dia rasakan tadi. "Gomawo," ujar namja itu.

Ah, penantian Siwon tidak sia-sia. Suara namja itu begitu lembut, meskipun tidak semerdu penyanyi yang dia tahu, tapi bagi Siwon, suaranya terdengar begitu menghanyutkan, bagai air hujan yang selalu berhasil menenangkan jiwanya. "Ne, kenapa kau berdiri di tengah hujan seperti tadi?" tanya Siwon dengan ramah.

"Hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Kibum singkat.

Jawaban yang sebenarnya tak memenuhi rasa penasaran Siwon. "Berpikir? Di tengah hujan? Kau bisa sakit, kau tahu?" tegur Siwon. Maksudnya hanya untuk meringankan suasana di antara mereka, tapi Kibum berpendapat lain. Namja manis itu menundukkan kepalanya seolah menghindari tatapan Siwon.

"Sakit ya?" bisiknya pelan namun cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh Siwon.

Ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang menarik dari Kibum, sesuatu yang membuat Siwon merasa terhanyut oleh suara namja itu, bagaimana mata Kibum seolah menariknya ke sebuah dunia baru, bagaimana gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Kibum menarik perhatian Siwon. Dia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, tidak pernah. "Mungkin kau kelelahan, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, ne?" gumam Siwon dengan lembut. Kibum hanya mengangguk perlahan, membiarkan sang pemilik rumah membantunya untuk kembali berbaring di atas kasur yang empuk.

"Siwon-shi," panggil Kibum perlahan. Mata sang namja manis menatap ke arah langit-langit ruangan, terpejam sesaat sembari menghela nafas panjang seolah sedang berpikir. "Menurutmu apakah hujan adalah tanda tangisan Tuhan?"

"Eh?" Siwon terkejut. Dia tidak menduga akan diberikan sebuah pertanyaan yang unik.

Baru saja hendak menjawab, Kibum sudah menyelanya terlebih dulu. "Maaf, lupakan saja," gumam Kibum. Dia menarik selimut sehingga menutupi semua tubuhnya, sebuah tanda bahwa dia menolak untuk mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Siwon hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak, bagiku hujan bukanlah tanda bahwa Tuhan menangis," bisik Siwon. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Kibum, Siwon kembali mengambil nafas panjang. Dia berpikir bahwa mungkin sekarang namja itu membutuhkan istirahat. Siwon kemudian berdiri sembari memegang mangkok bubur yang sudah kosong dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Satu tatapan singkat diberikannya kepada Kibum sebelum dia menutup pintu. Setelah Siwon pergi, Kibum membuka selimutnya, membiarkan matanya menatap ke langit-langit ruangan sekali lagi. Matanya terpejam seiring dengan satu tetesan cairan bening yang membasahi pipinya.

.

.

"Ketika mereka menduga tak akan bertemu satu sama lain lagi, takdir berkata beda."

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan semenjak kejadian Siwon bertemu dengan Kibum. Keesokan harinya, namja bermarga Choi mendapati Kibum sudah menghilang dari kamar tamunya. Hanya selembar kertas yang terletak di atas meja makan.

_Gomawo dan mianhae._

_Kim Kibum._

Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Rasanya terlihat sekali karakter dari namja yang ditolongnya tadi di dalam tulisan yang dia baca sekarang. Begitu sederhana namun memiliki banyak arti. Terima kasih entah untuk apa dan maaf? Dia tak mengerti. Selama yang dia ingat, Kibum tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan permintaan maaf. Entahlah. Siwon mengangkat kedua bahunya. Mungkin maaf karena telah merepotkan Siwon?

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasa untuk Siwon. Sebagai pemilik perusahaan, dia harus menghadiri rapat, datang ke kantor, mengecek beberapa dokumen penting, menemui para klien, dan yah benar-benar biasa. Bahkan dia sudah tidak mengingat lagi tentang Kibum sampai saat ini.

Hari itu adalah hari Sabtu dan Siwon biasa menggunakan malam Minggu ini untuk pergi ke gereja untuk mengucapkan doanya. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia menangkap sosok yang sepertinya tak asing di matanya. Kim Kibum tengah duduk di salah satu kursi, menatap ke arah salib yang terletak di altar. Begitu intensnya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Siwon yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Siwon mengamati bagaimana di dalam _orbs_ bening Kibum tersirat ekspresi kesedihan dan kerinduan.

Akhirnya Siwon memutuskan agar kehadirannya disadari. Dia berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatiaan dari Kibum yang berhasil. Namja yang tengah menatap salib tadi kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. Kibum tampak tak mengenali Siwon beberapa detik pertama sampai dia kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Siwon-shi?'

Siwon mengangguk bahagia karena berarti Kibum masih mengenal namanya. "Kibum-shi," gumam Siwon sembari mengangguk. Kibum sedikit bergeser membiarkan Siwon masuk. Sebenarnya karena Siwon mendesak untuk duduk di samping Kibum dan namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, mengikuti keinginan Siwon. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Kibum-shi?"

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan mereka yang pergi ke gereja, minum bir?" balas Kibum dengan sarkasme. Siwon terkekeh. Dia tidak menduga kalau Kibum bisa juga sedikit bercanda, meskipun tampaknya namja itu sebenarnya tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Siapa yang tahu, aku hanya bertanya. Setiap orang punya tujuan yang berbeda untuk datang ke tempat yang sama," jelas Siwon.

Kibum kemudian menatap ke arah Siwon. "Kau sendiri, Siwon-shi?"

"Berdoa, rutinitasku sebelum besok akan mengikuti serangkaian acara ibadah seperti biasanya. Kau?"

Keduanya menatap cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kibum yang memutuskan kontak di antara mereka. "Berpikir tentang dosa."

"Dosa?" Mengenai hal ini, Siwon mengangkat kedua alisnya, terlihat tertarik dengan topik yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka. "Kenapa kau berpikir tentang dosa?"

"Apakah benar Dia memaafkan semua dosa kita tak peduli seberapa berat dosa yang kita perbuat?" gumam Kibum dengan lirih. Siwon dapat mendengar ada kesedihan yang tersirat di balik suara Kibum. "Bagi-Nya, dosa tak ada yang besar ataupun kecil, semuanya sama. Hanya saja, ada dosa yang tak bisa Dia maafkan." Kali ini Kibum tersenyum lirih. Jika dalam situasi lain, Siwon mungkin menganggap senyuman itu indah, tapi Siwon dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dari senyuman yang diukir Kibum.

"Dia Maha Pengasih dan Penyayang. Aku yakin Dia akan memaafkan semua dosa manusia," ujar Siwon dengan nada yang menenangkan.

Kibum menghela nafas. "Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang Lucifer? Malaikat Tuhan yang paling dekat dengan-Nya, namun ironisnya, dialah malaikat pertama yang mempertanyakan Tuhan." Siwon terdiam, membiarkan Kibum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dosa manusia tak ada artinya dibanding dengan dosa yang dilakukan oleh malaikat yang kehilangan kepercayaannya. Mereka seharusnya selalu berada di samping-Nya, memberikan apa yang Dia butuhkan dan inginkan, dan tidak mempertanyakannya."

Siwon melihat Kibum menarik nafas panjang kemudian menatap ke arah Siwon dengan tatapan sendu. Tak ada senyuman, hanya ekspresi kosong. "Dosa adalah sebuah kata yang mengandung banyak arti, Siwon. Penebusan juga memiliki batasan, tak peduli seberapapun kau mencoba meyakinkan dirimu. Apa kau mengerti kenapa Lucifer mempertanyakan Tuhan?" Siwon menggeleng perlahan. "Satu pemikiran sederhana, tapi memiliki akibat yang fatal." Kibum menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum lirih. "Apakah Tuhan lebih menyayangi manusia daripada kami, para malaikat?"

Tersentak kaget, Siwon tak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Melihat Kibum yang sekarang, apapun yang diucapkannya tidak akan didengar oleh namja di hadapannya. Siwon hanya menatap Kibum yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Namja itu kembali tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

Hening melanda mereka sampai Kibum memutuskan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan Siwon. Ketika Kibum sudah melewati Siwon dan hendak melewati namja itu, dia terhenti karena perkataan Siwon. "Malaikat seharusnya tahu bahwa Tuhan menyayangi semua makhluk ciptaan-Nya dengan setara."

"Andai aku punya kepercayaan yang sama," bisik Kibum pelan di samping Siwon. Dia kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya membiarkan Siwon termenung sendirian menatap ke arah salib dan merenungkan hal yang sama.

_Benar begitu bukan?_

.

.

Benang merah seolah menghubungkan mereka. Tak menduga, selalu dipertemukan

.

.

Pertemuan ketiga antara Siwon dan Kibum terjadi 2 minggu kemudian saat Siwon hendak pergi ke kantornya dengan berjalan kaki. Entah kenapa, dia merasa sangat malas untuk mengendarai mobilnya hari itu. Jadinya sekarang di sinilah Siwon, dia sedang menunggu lampu merah berganti hijau untuk menyeberang. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sosok yang dia kenali di seberang jalan.

Kim Kibum.

Ya, Kim Kibum tengah berdiri di sisi seberang jalan dan tampak sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang namja. Kalau Kibum tergolong namja manis, maka sosok yang bersama Kibum tergolong namja cantik. Dengan rambut pendek yang sedikit pirang, kulit putih pucat, badan yang sedikit berlekuk, dia berhasil menipu hampir semua orang bahwa dia adalah yeojya. Tetapi, Siwon lebih suka dengan rambut hitam Kibum yang kontras dengan kulit putih namja itu. Bahkan bibir Kibum terlihat lebih manis dengan warna merah daripada namja cantik yang berhasil memikat perhatian dari berbagai jenis kalangan.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Kenapa dia membandingkan namja itu dengan Kibum? Dan kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang meminta keluar dari tubuhnya saat Kibum tersenyum dengan bebas dengan namja itu? Ada rasa kesal dan tidak terima karena namja cantik itu bisa membuat Kibum tersenyum tanpa beban. Siwon sudah menduga kalau senyuman Kibum akan indah, tapi sayangnya bukan dia yang menyebabkan lengkungan itu di wajah Kibum.

Lampu merah sudah berubah menjadi hijau dan Siwon menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghampiri Kibum. Berpura-pura bertemu Kibum seperti sebelumnya. Dia sengaja menabrakkan pundaknya ke pundak Kibum dan membuatnya terlihat bahwa Siwon tidak sengaja. "Mian, aku tidak – Kibum?" Siwon harus memuji dirinya sendiri atas aktingnya yang membuat Kibum tak sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Siwon?" tanya Kibum perlahan. Namja cantik yang berada di depan keduanya melihat ke arah Kibum dan Siwon sekali sebelum berdeham. Kibum segera kembali menatap sang namja cantik dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ada sedikit rasa senang di hati Siwon karena Kibum masih mengenal dirinya. Dia kemudian menatap ke arah namja cantik yang sudah mengulurkan tangan di depannya. "Aku rasa kita belum berkenalan, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

"Ne, Choi Siwon imnida," balas Siwon. Dia segera meraih uluran tangan Jaejoong dan menyalaminya. Ada sedikit getaran membuat Siwon merasa seperti disetrum. Dia mengangkat tangannya cepat, tapi tak terlihat kasar.

Hening yang sedikit aneh melanda mereka seolah ketiganya tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Siwon, kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya Kibum.

Mengetahui bahwa secara tidak langsung Kibum mengusirnya secara halus, Siwon sedikit sedih. Dia mengangguk. "Ne, aku harus ke kantor dulu. Sampai nanti! Jaejoong-shi," ujarnya. Dia menunduk sedikit yang dibalas oleh Jaejoong dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua namja tadi.

Setelah Siwon tak terlihat dalam jarak pandang mereka, Jaejoong kemudian berbisik, "Manusia yang menarik. _Hamon_-kah?"

Kibum tak menjawab, hanya memandang ke arah Siwon pergi tadi. Sebuah pandangan penuh kerinduan.

Hamon adalah nama bagi mereka yang percaya, yang memegang kesetiannya sampai mati.

.

.

"Ada kalanya malaikat berpikir hal itu. 'Apakah Tuhan lebih mencintai manusia? Apakah kami tak lebih dari pasukan-Nya?' Ketika pertanyaan ini datang, malaikat kemudian dilempar ke dunia, diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk mencari arti tentang kebenaran."

.

.

"Kim Kibum, kita bertemu lagi," gumam Siwon dengan senang. Dia bermaksud untuk mampir ke kafe langganannya menikmati nasi goreng Beijing buatan hyungnya yang bernama Hankyung. Siapa yang menduga dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Kibum yang ternyata bekerja di tempat itu? Sekarang dia tahu ke mana harus pergi kalau mau menemui namja itu.

"Siwon, sudah siap untuk memesan?" tanya Kibum tanpa ekspresi. Siwon kemudian mengatakan pesanannya yang langsung dicatat oleh Kibum. Selesai mencatat, Kibum pergi ke bagian belakang untuk memberikan pesanannya kepada koki. Siwon memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengamati Kibum. Ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang berbeda yang membuat Siwon merasa tertarik dengan Kibum, seolah ada magnet yang menariknya.

Kibum melayani tamu lain dengan ekspresi yang sama, walau sesekali memberikan senyuman bisnis. Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas bahkan ketika seorang namja berwajah Cina duduk di depannya. "Aku ambil kesimpulan kau tertarik dengan pelayan baruku, Siwon?" Mendengar namanya disebut, barulah Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah namja yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Aish, hyung!" jawab Siwon yang dibalas dengan tawa dari namja itu.

"Kenapa? Kalau itu benar juga tidak ada masalah kok, aku tidak masalah," ujar namja itu.

"Hankyung-hyung, kau tahu tentang pendirianku," balas Siwon. Namja yang bernama Hankyung ini hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa dia mengerti. "Tapi benar, ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang menarik diriku. Sesuatu."

Hal ini mendatangkan lengkungan yang bernama senyuman di wajah Hankyung. "Dan sepertinya kau sudah mengenalnya juga, kurasa?" Siwon hanya mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan nafas. Melihat dongsaengnya, Hankyung tersenyum, dia kemudian memanggil Kibum tanpa disadari oleh Siwon. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai dia tidak sadar kalau namja yang di hadapannya sudah berganti orang.

"Err...ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kepala Siwon terangkat dan menatap horor terhadap Kibum yang duduk menggantikan Hankyung tadi. Dia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari sosok hyung-nya. Mengetahui keadaan Siwon, Kibum berkata, "Hankyung-shi menyuruhku untuk menemanimu karena dia sedang ada urusan di belakang. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Oh, ne," gumam Siwon. Dia seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa, seperti yeojya remaja yang berhadapan dengan tambatan hatinya.

Tunggu.

Tambatan hati? Siwon kemudian kembali menatap ke arah Kibum membuat namja itu bingung dengan tingkah lakunya yang aneh. _Orbs_-nya mengamati wajah Kibum seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. "Siwon?" Akhirnya ketika namanya dipanggil oleh suara lembut itu sekali lagi, Siwon tersadar. Dia segera berdiri, memukul meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Gwenchana?"

Bagai anak kecil, Siwon tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menatap Kibum dengan sendu kemudian berkata, "Ah, aku baru ingat ada urusan. Mian. Ini uang untuk pesananku tadi." Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan diletakkan ke atas meja kemudian meninggalkan Kibum yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dengan segera, Siwon keluar dari kafe tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan teriakan Hankyung dari dapur, meninggalkan Kibum yang melihat uang yang terdapat di atas meja. Tampaknya Kibum juga menyadari hal yang sama. Dia memegang dadanya yang berdetak begitu kencang. Sesuatu tengah bekerja dan dia tidak tahu apakah ini adalah jalan yang harus dia pilih.

.

.

Hal yang dilakukan Siwon setelah keluar dari restoran adalah menuju ke gereja, berlutut di depan altar, dan kemudian mengucapkan doanya. Untaian kata melontar dari mulutnya. Ada rasa sedih dan tak berdaya saat dia mengetahui alasan kenapa dia tertarik dengan Kibum.

Cinta.

Iya, dia mencintai Kibum, lebih daripada seorang sahabat, bahkan lebih daripada dirinya sendiri, dan dia tahu bahwa hal ini salah, bahwa hal ini adalah tabu. Mencintai seorang namja yang baru dia temui tiga kali adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh logika apapun. Dia harus melupakan Kibum, melupakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak saat bersama dengan namja itu, bagaimana dia kemudian terluap emosi saat Kibum tertawa dengan orang lain dan bukan dirinya, bagaimana dia selalu berharap ketika dia terbangun saat itu Kibum masih berada di kamarnya dan berbicara dengannya, dan bagaimana rasanya ketika bibir merah itu menyentuh miliknya, menyebut namanya dalam ekstasi.

"Ya Tuhan, ujian apakah yang Kau berikan padaku?" bisiknya pelan.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan doanya, dia kembali menatap ke arah salib, mengcengkram bajunya dengan erat. Dia mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa dia telah selesai. Ketika dia memutar badannya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, dia menemukan seseorang yang tak asing, Jaejoong.

"Ah, Siwon-shi, benar bukan?" ujar Jaejoong dengan ceria.

Siwon mengangguk. "Ne, Jaejoong-shi?" Kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang mengangguk.

"Sebuah kebetulan. Aku tidak menduga akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan ceria, namun Siwon dapat mendengar ada sebuah emosi lain di baliknya. "Apakah kau sudah selesai?"

"Ne, aku bermaksud kembali ke apartemenku, jika kau tidak keberatan."

"Ah, tidak, tidak, tentu tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbincang sebentar, mengenai Kibum." Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ketika nama itu tertangkap oleh telinganya, kedua mata Siwon membesar. Rasa penasaran kemudian melanda hatinya. "Tentu jika kau punya waktu, Siwon-shi?"

"Oh, ne, bagaimana kalau di depan saja?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah Siwon. "Tidak perlu, di sini lebih baik, di tempat Tuhan berada, bukankah begitu?"

"Tuhan ada di mana-mana," balas Siwon cepat.

"Benar, tapi di sini lebih aman, tidakkah kau merasa demikian?" Merasa tak ada gunanya berargumen, Siwon menghela nafas dan mengikuti kemauan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu membawanya duduk di kursi paling depan. "Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Kibum kalau boleh aku tahu?"

"Hanya pernah menolongnya 2 bulan yang lalu saat dia berada di bawah hujan," gumam Siwon. Jaejoong mengangguk dan mengizinkan Siwon untuk melanjutkannya. "Kemudian kami bertemu di gereja ini, tapi tak banyak yang kami perbincangkan. Lalu pertemuan berikutnya saat bertemu dengan kamu saat itu, Jaejoong-shi."

"Begitu," gumam Jaejoong. "Siwon-shi, pernahkah kau mendengar tentang malaikat terbuang atau _fallen angel_?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan. "Malaikat yang kehilangan kepercayaannya terhadap Tuhan dan mempertanyakan tentang eksistensinya, begitu bukan?"

"Betul, malaikat yang kemudian menjadi yang _kalian manusia_ sebut sebagai iblis." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Tapi ada satu lagi yang menyebabkan malaikat jatuh ke dunia."

"Ha?"

"Yaitu saat dia mencintai manusia melebihi rasa cintanya terhadap Tuhan dan itu, Siwon-shi, adalah dosa terberat yang dilakukan oleh seorang malaikat."

Hening.

Keduanya tak ada yang berbicara. Jaejoong menatap Siwon yang sedang mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Satu hal yang tidak dia mengerti adalah kenapa Jaejoong menceritakan hal ini kepadanya seolah namja itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan malaikat yang mencintai manusia itu?"

"Tuhan akan mengirimkan malaikat itu ke dunia. Tidak, dia tidak menjadi manusia dan di sinilah letak masalah dimulai. Sebagai seorang malaikat, sayap adalah yang terpenting karena di sanalah tersimpan letak jati diri mereka. Dan saat menjadi manusia, jati diri mereka diambil yang artinya sayap tersebut dicabut oleh Tuhan. Di satu sisi mereka sudah bukanlah malaikat, namun di sisi lain mereka juga bukan manusia. Tuhan memberikan waktu bagi malaikat itu untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Lagipula malaikat itu juga tak akan bisa bertahan lama jika terus berada di dunia manusia. Biar bagaimanapun dia tetap seorang malaikat, meski sudah tidak sempurna, yang butuh udara yang bersih dan di dunia yang sudah dikotori ini, rasanya itu sudah tidak mungkin."

"Apa yang terjadi jika malaikat itu tak mendapatkan cinta dari sang manusia?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sedih. "Untuk itu, Siwon-shi, neraka. Mereka akan menjadi jiwa yang terbuang dan diletakkan ke neraka paling dasar, tempat mereka yang menduakan Tuhan diletakkan. Tragis. Cinta yang seharusnya mendatangkan kebahagiaan malah berakhir dengan kesedihan."

"Jaejoong-shi, untuk apa?"

"Untuk kau tahu Siwon," balas Jaejoong. Kali ini dia terlihat serius. Nadanya ditekankan dan dia tidak menggunakan embel-embel 'shi' lagi. "Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui maksud dari perkataanku dan kalau kau lebih awas lagi, kau akan mengerti alasannya."

Dengan itu, Jaejoong meninggalkan Siwon yang kembali termenung dengan penuh pertanyaan. Dia mereka semua kejadian yang terjadi sejak bertemu dengan Kibum hingga satu kalimat dari Jaejoong terulang di kepalanya.

_"Betul, malaikat yang kemudian menjadi yang __**kalian manusia**__ sebut sebagai iblis."_

Kenapa Jaejoong mengatakan kalimat itu seolah dia bukan manusia?

Luka punggung Kibum yang cukup aneh juga terlintas di kepalanya. Bekas luka itu seperti tempat sayap yang dicabut. Mungkinkah? Siwon berdiri dan hendak mencari Jaejoong, tapi tak mendapatkan sosok namja itu di manapun. Bertekad untuk mencari tahu, Siwon kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruang ibadah tak menyadari bahwa dari salib itu jatuh setetes air seolah sedang menangis.

.

.

"Malaikat yang mencintai manusia diberikan waktu satu tahun untuk meraih cinta sang mortal. Kau tahu yang lucu anak muda? Malaikat pun memiliki hari ulang tahun dan Tuhan memutuskan hari itu adalah sebagai penentu. Ulang tahun Kibum? 21 Agustus dan kau tahu? Hari saat Jaejoong menjelaskan kepada Siwon juga 21 Agustus."

.

.

Hujan kembali turun membasahi bumi yang sedang beraktivitas. Siwon tak menghiraukannya, baginya saat ini ada hal lain yang lebih penting. Dia segera menuju ke kafe milik hyung-nya untuk mencari Kibum namun namja itu sudah pulang karena _shift_-nya sudah selesai. Siwon hanya sempat mengucapkan salam sesaat kepada Hankyung sebelum keluar dan memulai pencariannya.

Dia tahu bahwa gereja bukanlah pilihan karena dia baru saja dari sana dan tak ada tanda-tanda Kibum. Seluruh pelosok kota sudah dia jelajahi, namun tak ada satupun sosok Kibum. Akhirnya dia teringat tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kibum, bukit kota.

Tak menghabiskan waktunya, dia segera mengendarai mobilnya. Beruntung dia memutuskan untuk menyetir hari itu. Kecepatan yang dia gunakan dapat tergolong gila dan membuat para polisi tak bisa mengejarnya. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah mencari Kibum, entah kenapa dia merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Ada beberapa hal sebenarnya yang membuat dia bingung. Kenapa semua terjadi begitu cepat? Baru tadi sore dia bertemu Kibum dan tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghampirinya. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

Suara ban yang berhenti mendadak terdengar di tengah derasnya hujan. Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gubuk tua yang sebenarnya adalah rumah peristirahatannya di sana. Waktu itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menikmati hujan secara langsung. Matanya kemudian mencari sosok Kibum di tengah derasnya hujan. Siwon bersumpah dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya saat menemukan sosok Kibum di tengah hujan.

"Kibum!" teriak Siwon. Dia berlari menghampiri Kibum yang masih berdiri tegak. Tanpa peringatan, dia membawa tubuh mungil Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. "Kenapa kau selalu berada di bawah hujan?!" seru Siwon. Dia tidak marah, hanya saja suaranya tidak akan terdengar dengan _volume_ yang biasanya sehingga dia harus memperkerasnya sedikit. "Ayo!" Dia kemudian menarik tangan Kibum yang sepertinya enggan untuk berteduh di bawah rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini? Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Kibum.

Hati Siwon merasa retak saat melihat sosok yang begitu rapuh di hadapannya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadari bagaimana Kibum selalu berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang gemetar? Dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Dia sudah bertekad. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum, Siwon menarik namja itu dan kemudian menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Mulanya, Kibum terdiam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa hingga akhirnya dia mulai merespon dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Siwon, berharap bahwa dia tidak bermimpi.

Kedua tangan Siwon berada di kedua pipi Kibum sehingga keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain saat ciuman mereka terlepas. Siwon tersenyum. "Karena aku mencintaimu. Saranghae, Kim Kibum."

Mendengar itu, Kibum tak tahu harus berkata apa. Air matanya kemudian mengalir perlahan. "Kau lama, bodoh! Wonnie, kau lama!" tegur Kibum.

Siwon terkekeh mendengar panggilan sayang dari Kibum yang **sudah lama** tidak dia dengar. Ya, kalian tidak salah membaca. Sudah lama sekali Siwon tidak mendengar panggilan manja dari Kibum. Ah, dia merasa rindu terhadap semuanya. "Mianhae, Bummie, kalau Jaejoong-hyung tidak datang dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku, aku akan lupa. Mianhae," bisik Siwon. Siwon mengecup ringan kening Kibum, matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata, hidungnya, dan kemudian kembali mencicipi buah terlarang itu.

Hujan yang perlahan reda menjadi saksi atas bersatunya cinta indah yang dulu pernah terpisahkan. Karena sebuah kebodohan mereka terpisah, tapi mereka beruntung untuk mendapatkan kesempatan kedua.

Kedua insan, entah boleh dikatakan insan atau tidak, saling bertemu pandang. Tangan Siwon memegang leher Kibum, tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya dan kemudian menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. Dibelainya tubuh mungil Kibum yang bergetar karena namja itu tengah menangis, sebuah tangisan bahagia. Tak terasa, Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Di tengah hujan yang mulai reda, suara tangisan mereka terdengar.

Begitu rindu. Begitu indah. Sama dengan pelangi yang tengah terpampang di langit seolah menyampaikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan Siwon sudah bertekad bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan namja yang dia cintai untuk kedua kalinya. Tak peduli meskipun dia harus menghadapi Sang Pencipta sekali pun.

.

.

Ya, kurang lebih begitulah kisahnya anak muda. Indah ya? Kenapa? Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu?

Ah, ada hal yang belum kuceritakan rupanya. Siwon adalah malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan ke dunia karena dia merasa tidak puas dengan keberadaan manusia. Untuk itu, Tuhan membuat Siwon menjadi manusia dan ingatannya akan malaikat dihapuskan. Ya, Tuhan bisa melakukan itu. Dia Tuhan bukan?

Siwon yang kehilangan ingatannya saat berada di Surga tak mengetahui bahwa dia meninggalkan Kibum yang merupakan kekasihnya di Surga. Dan, ya, malaikat tak memiliki kelamin, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, anak muda. Kebetulan saja keduanya menjadi 2 sosok namja tampan.

Di mana kita tadi? Ah, Siwon meninggalkan Kibum dan karena masih mencintai kekasihnya, Kibum pun memohon kepada Tuhan untuk diizinkan turun ke dunia. Hal ini sebenarnya tabu. Kenapa? Karena Siwon saat itu adalah manusia. Saat Siwon menjadi malaikat, itu lain cerita, namun saat ini Siwon adalah manusia berdosa yang seharusnya tak boleh berhubungan dengan makhluk suci. Maka Kibum akhirnya menjadi malaikat terbuang karena cintanya pada manusia membuat dia menduakan Tuhan.

Dan sisanya seperti yang sudah kau ketahui, nak. Siwon yang kehilangan ingatan saat dia menjadi malaikat kembali mendapatkan ingatannya saat bersama Kibum.

Hujan sudah berhenti, pergilah, kau tampak terburu-buru tadi. Hati-hati anak muda.

Namaku? Oh, salam kenal, namaku **Kim Jaejoong.**

.

.

Saat kalian membaca ini, mungkin aku sedang berada entah di Surga atau di Neraka.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Bagiku saat bersama Kibum adalah yang terpenting.

Ah, aku hanya ingin menjelaskan satu hal. Alasan kenapa aku menganggap hujan bukanlah tangisan Tuhan karena hujan memang bukanlah air mata Tuhan.

Bagiku, hujan adalah sebuah perjanjian yang dibuat Tuhan bahwa dia akan mendatangkan masalah, namun setelahnya akan ada akhir bahagia. Bukankah setelah hujan selalu tampak pelangi yang indah?

Masalah apapun yang ada, pada akhirnya akan mendatangkan sebuah jalan keluar, yang harus kita pahami adalah menunggu sembari melakukan sesuatu sampai masalah itu hilang.

Dan percaya.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Tuhan mencintai manusia sama seperti dia mencintai kami para malaikat.

Karena terlalu dekat, kami terkadang tidak menyadari betapa besar kuasanya Tuhan, namun saat menjadi manusia, aku merasakannya. Bagaimana aku lemah dan berharap pada-Nya. Bagaimana saat masalah datang dan aku berhasil melewatinya, aku merasa Dia dekat denganku dan selalu mengawasiku. Bagimana aku benar-benar berterima kasih ketika masalahku terselesaikan.

Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih untuk kesempatan-Mu.

-Choi Siwon-

.

.

The End

.

.

**A/N:**

Ya, mian kalau rasanya plot ini berat dan gaje. Sudah dibaca berapa kalipun gak ngerti apa yang mau diedit #jedukinkepalakedinding

Ini ff sebenarnya udah diketik cukup lama dan ada bagian NC, tapi karena rasanya aneh saya ganti jadi Non-NC dan biar bsa dibaca semuanya :)

PS: Untuk ending Jaejoong, saya serahkan pada chingudeul. Sekedar petunjuk.

Hujan. Tangisan Tuhan. Malaikat Jatuh. Yunho.

Tentukan endingnya ^^

Last, review ;)

_verzeihen


End file.
